With more and more people raising pets nowadays, it is now quite common to see people walking with their animal pets around as to improve their relationships. However, to pets that have no sense of self-management, when they feel the need to relieve themselves, they settle it on the spot. Their waste droppings are not only a hazardous sight, the smell is also unbearable, along with a deep impact on the environment. To resolve the aforementioned problems, the pets' owners often carry with them newspaper, paper tissues, plastic bags, or other cleaning tools to clean up their pets' waste droppings. While these efforts are beneficial to the environmental protection, they still cannot resolve the need on keeping the ground waste-free. Although there have been earlier inventions of Animal Pet Waste Collectors, they were unable to become universalized due to the following problems: complicated structuring, easy to damage, high cost, less effectiveness, hard to operate, and difficult to carry etc.
In response to the aforementioned problems, how to design an Animal Pet Waste Collector that is easily structured, hard to damage, low cost, highly effective, easy to operate, and easy to carry, has become the main problem for the present invention to improve.